Indicator elements of this kind have been known For a long time and serve as a control device for determining whether a container is in its originally sealed state, or whether it has previously been opened. A control device of this kind can prove to be important from the point of view of hygiene, e.g. in connection with foods, and also in relation to aspects of preservation, e.g. for drugs and cosmetics. The indicator elements known from the prior art are rooted in a common functional principle based on making the previous opening of a closed container apparent by separating the segments of the indicator element from one another at predetermined breaking points provided for this purpose. If the closure cap is unscrewed, the indicator elements fall out, thus making it clear that the seal is no longer intact.
Tamper-proof seals of this kind are associated with the disadvantage that their fitting on the container requires several process steps. One or more indicator elements must first be positioned on the container wall and the closure cap must then be screwed on.